To Rule by Persuasion
by Xandrabelle
Summary: There are always risks in rebuilding. Rufus is more than willing to take them, much to the dismay of those who protect him. Set sometime after Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus, AU with the assumption that Rufus managed to convince Vincent to work for
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to the latest Dirge of Cerberus FMVs and that tiny glimpse of Rufus in the opening sequence of it, I couldn't resist posting this fic._

_Disclaimer: All rights to Final Fantasy VII do not belong to me._

_This is a companion fic to a story that my best friend wrote. Details in the notes.  
_

There was nothing like having a challenge to invigorate a man like Rufus ShinRa. He was a person who thrived on achieving supposedly insurmountable goals with as much enjoyment in the process as a child savoring a sundae with a cherry on top.

And today, he had set upon himself one of the greatest challenges of his life-- to convince the people in the city of Midgar that he meant no harm and to trust him to direct their destinies again.

Safe in the inner sanctum of his waiting room, he sat in his cushioned chair, resting his chin on fingers steepled before him, as he turned his speech over in his mind, fine-tuning his ideas and the words he could use to maximum effectiveness. Rufus ignored the presence of his lone bodyguard, Rude, a silent statue in dark shades by the door, with the habit of a man accustomed to never being truely alone. 

Occasionally, small sounds of a tumult from beyond the walls assured him that the preparations were going to plan. It was almost time for him to enter the spotlight.

As if on cue, Rude unfroze from his position to press the communicator deeper into his ear. "They're ready for you, Sir."

Rufus stood and took a deep breath, not to calm any frayed nerves-- he was used to displaying himself to the public even if it had been a while since he'd done so-- but more to settle himself into the mental state of his public persona. Friendly and authoritative-- a man people could trust their lives to, along with their children, and also a man they could trust to know what he was doing to better their lot.

He allowed himself to be led out to the balcony to face an explosion of camera lights, blinding on the retinas. He forced himself to focus beyond them, to see the people gathered below to watch him, some obviously skeptical, others with expressions of ardent hope. Rufus drew confidence from how they all fell silent at his appearance.

"How is everyone doing this evening?" he began, his tone warm and personal. He kept his words intimate, directed to each and every single person, confiding in them his grand plan to make their lives better. No more energy shortages, jobs and money to be had for all and cities that would be revitalized once more. Everything they could want, if only they trusted ShinRa again.

Rufus could sense the mood shifting in his favor and suddenly the cheers rang out, spontaneous and utterly gratifying. He smiled at them, accepting their adulation. It helped that he controlled so much of the media and had used them effectively to positively color his part in the recent chaos. He also knew that it was to his advantage that he was so easy on the eyes. People wanted to love beautiful people and forgive them. Rufus had learnt his lesson. No longer would he rule by fear, instead he would rule by persuasion.

He turned and smiled at his bodyguard. Vincent Valentine had no idea how much he was helping just from his presence with him. A high-profile Avalanche member, now by his side, willingly turned Turk once more, Vincent demonstrated the new era, when the name ShinRa could be trusted again.

"I want to go down there and greet them."

Rufus could see the dismay flash across Vincent's face and braced himself for the protest.

"It's not safe," Vincent said, reaching out to place a hand firmly on his shoulder, as if to prevent Rufus from immediately rushing off down into the crowd.

Rufus understood the Turk's concern but could not allow himself to give in to it. He smiled with as much assurance as he could manage and pushed his bangs out from his face. 

"Relax," he said, with just a hint of steel. "I want them to see that I'm for real." Rufus knew Vincent could see the determination in his stance.

However, he took no triumph in his bodyguard's capitulation. He watched as Vincent murmured orders into his headset and knew the danger he was putting everyone. But there was no other way.

"I want you by my side," he said, placing a hand on Vincent's arm, just above the golden gauntlet. The other nodded, the worry in his red eyes refusing to fade away.

Rufus led the way onward, down the lobby and out into the street, right into the mass of people yearning so desperately for some form of contact with him, as if his mere touch would erase all their concerns. He kept his smiles sweet, looking them directly in the eye, approachable but with just enough aristocratic reserve as to remind them of his station.

He could feel Vincent's hand at the small of his back, trying to steer him away from the press of people, in the direction of the secure safe house but it was impossible for him to follow. There was always someone else reaching for him that he had to respond to, one hand after the next until he was deep in the crowd.

Rufus shot a sidelong glance at Vincent and almost cringed at the glare of disapproval upon his face. A cry attracted his attention and all of a sudden a child was in his path. A woman swiftly followed and before he knew it, the tide of people was surging around him.

In a flash, Vincent reacted and grabbed Rufus by the waist, pulling him back, hard into the warmth and safety of his body. Rufus for his part, tried to maintain calm, continuing to greet people and telling them to be careful even as he barely heard Vincent's frantic commands to the security detail.

The ShinRa President didn't even know what hit him when he found himself unexpectedly pulled to the ground. Another shift and Vincent had manoeuvred himself over him, his body pressed flush upon him, arms moving around in a crushing embrace. That's when he heard the shots, the unmistakable explosion of bullets slamming into the asphalt, and the screams of a crowd in total panic. 

Their gaze met and Rufus smiled, conveying his gratitude and apology at causing that little distraught frown marring that smooth ageless brow. He was surprisingly unafraid and realized it was because Vincent was there.

Another shot sounded, Vincent jerked above him and Rufus knew it had hit from the tremor that shook their bodies. He must have made a sound of dismay but Vincent shook his head and never let go, not even with the crowd kicking and jabbing at him in their haste to escape.

Rufus didn't know how long they stayed in that position. He didn't struggle to get free, allowing Vincent to shield him. He knew enough about Vincent to understand that this was his redemption, his chance to protect someone and succeed, unlike his last time as a Turk, all those years ago when he failed.

Vincent only let go when Tseng came by and demanded that he stop bleeding all over the President.

Back in the safe house, Rufus listened with indifference to Tseng list the possible suspects who'd want to kill him. The list was longer than his arm, if Tseng could be believed. If he spent too much time thinking about it, he'd worry himself to death. He nodded absently to Tseng, ordered Reno to the task of tracking it down because it was something the redhead excelled at, and made his way to the infirmary.

"Feeling better?" he asked, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth, unable to stop the surge of relief at seeing Vincent all right. He eyed the all too pale chest bared before him with the small dressing over the shoulder and tsked at Vincent.

"I told you I'd be fine," he said, sliding up next to him, patting him on his good shoulder. "I knew you'd take care of it."

Rufus could see clearly the scolding coming. He knew he'd been reckless but now that it was over, he no longer wished to dwell upon it. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss upon Vincent just as he opened his mouth. He hoped the contact was enough to tell the man how grateful he was.

"Please don't do that again," Vincent whispered.

"I can't hide away forever," Rufus replied. "The people need to trust me. How can I attain that if I separate myself from them?"

"What would they do without you?" Vincent countered. "There is no other leader in this city."

"Risk nothing, gain nothing," he retorted and tapped Vincent on the nose to stop him from nagging further. Rufus noticed the hurt expression on his bodyguard's face and knew he had to make it up to him.

He sank down beside him and slid into Vincent's arms, only idly noting that he ought to get out of his bloodstained clothes. Vincent's blood. It was his fault that it was spilt.

"I took a chance on you, didn't I?"

"You did…"

"Hush now. I'm grateful for your hard work." It was the least he could say but he hoped his smile would at least tell the man how he felt. It wasn't the smile he gave to the masses, this was for Vincent. He smiled with his eyes.

Resting his head on his bodyguard's good shoulder, Rufus knew he would continue to test and challenge Vincent. He wasn't going to change. He only hoped the man would continue to love him for it.

Fin

Notes: This is a really crack pairing but something me and my best friend dreamt up. If you enjoyed this, you might want to read this version of the same event from Vincent's perspective at: sleepykelvina. (just add a http/ to the link because won't let me make links in documents. She even has a sequel too but I can't convince her to post them at all.


	2. Backstory

Rebuilding ShinRa company was a task easier said than done but it was a challenge that the young president, Rufus ShinRa, threw himself into, characteristically with his whole heart and soul. Following his rescue from the ruins of the ShinRa building in the wake of Diamond WEAPON's attack, Rufus had made a silent vow not to give up because the word surrender was just not in his vocabulary.

It had proven harder than he'd expected, with his body suddenly afflicted by the debilitating effects of Geostigma and upon his recovery, the unexpected emergence of the Deep Ground Soldiers. Rufus'd been kept hidden away for most of the latter event-- the moment it was known that those former experiments of ShinRa were raiding towns and stealing people, his Turks had whisked his protesting body away to a safe location out in the wilderness and refused to allow him to emerge until the mess was over.

At any rate, that war was done and it was time for peace and the massive task of reconstruction. In this, Rufus knew he would excel, with one catch. It all hinged upon having the right support staff. But it was finding the best talent that was proving his greatest headache.

There were many things that he could entrust to his Turks, Tseng proving to be a capable adminstrator while Rude, Reno and Elena ever ready to handle the rough and tumble work. The big problem though, at least where Rufus was concerned, lay in their unanimous decision to never leave him unprotected, a task that they pursued with a dogged mania that not even the Shachou himself could override.

So, after much frustration trying to talk sense into his Turks and failing, Rufus decided it was time to expand his staff. And that was why Rufus ShinRa was walking into the Seventh Heaven that evening in search of one particular man.

Entering, Rufus scanned the room, ignoring the abrupt silence that fell among the assembled crowd as they turned as one to stare at him. Elena, assigned bodyguarding duties for the night, stood unobtrusively behind, a silent watchful shadow ready to spring into action in the event of anyone posing a danger.

"Cloud isn't here," Tifa said, with arms akimbo as she strode forward to meet them. She looked about ready for a fight.

Rufus studied her for a moment and decided that she still hadn't forgiven him for ordering her execution all those years ago. He spared her his most disarming smile and replied, "But I'm not looking for Cloud." He named the man he wanted and added, "Reeve told me he was here."

He kept his expression bland while he watched the study of emotions on her face as she flickered between lying to him and then capitulating upon mention of the former ShinRa executive.

"He's on the roof," she said at last and waved him towards the back.

Rufus nodded his thanks and moved away, tuning out the gawkers. He was familiar with attracting attention wherever he went.

A short climb up a fire escape ladder and Rufus found his man hidden in the shadows, outlined only by his red cloak, sitting in the dim twilight, deep in some contemplation. He wondered if this was something he did often.

"This isn't where you order a drink, ShinRa," Vincent Valentine said quietly when he noticed him.

Rufus let the annoyed glower directed at him slide right off, understanding that Vincent had a right to be piqued over the invasion of his privacy. The glowing red glare would have daunted a lesser man, but Rufus ShinRa was no regular man.

"I am sure Ms Lockheart would spike my drink with something most unpleasant," the president mused, looking right back at Vincent. He flashed a dazzling smile at him, applying that infamous charm that had won the hearts and minds of many.

"But that's not what I've come to talk to you about. Have you ever thought about your future?"

"Plenty," came the curt reply.

Rufus continued to look straight into Vincent's eyes, not allowing himself to be intimidated by the terse answer in the least.

"So what is it that you do here?" he said, tilting his head. "I've seen you around, but surely you must have some plans for what to do with yourself after Midgar is rebuilt? A man as qualified as yourself would have many avenues of opportunity to explore."

"And you're going to offer me a job?" Vincent said the surprise obvious in his tone.

Rufus almost laughed at how amazed Vincent sounded. Was it that much of a shock that someone would want him around?

"As a matter of fact, yes. If you want it," he answered smoothly.

"I could use a man like you as a bodyguard. I have four at the moment, but with Midgar like this, I would like to add another, just to be safe." It was an understatement of course, but Vincent didn't need to know how very stretched his manpower resources were.

"You mean rejoin the Turks," Vincent clarified.

Rufus had to give the man credit for being astute. Vincent wasn't someone to underestimate. It only made him want him all the more.

There were other reasons of course. Vincent really was the best candidate, one of the most capable fighters on the planet, possibly on par with Cloud. He was also trustworthy enough not to sell him out, not from everything Rufus had found out about him. And far in the back was a vague sense of obligation. Vincent had rescued and healed Tseng and Elena, and for that, he'd won Rufus' respect.

"I hear you were a good one," the ShinRa President said, allowing a small smile to tug at his lips. "One of the best."

"I'm not interested," he shrugged.

Rufus watched him turn his back on him and pondered pushing further. If Rufus ShinRa was a video game character, he'd have invested all his character points into charisma, but even a person with maxed out charm could fail sometimes. He'd failed to convince Cloud Strife to protect him against Kadaj and his brothers. Perhaps he would fail with Vincent Valentine as well.

"Your choice," he replied, taking another step towards him. "But I would hate to see your talents gone to waste. With the world enjoying peace at last, there is little for a tired-out warrior to do outside of this profession." He slid a business card into Vincent's hand and backed away. "If you change your mind, call me."

He'd give the man some breathing room, and if he still proved unwilling, then he'd try other ways to reel him in.

The call came a week later just when Rufus had thought his attempt to convince Vincent had failed.

"Have you decided?" he said, when his diligent secretary passed Vincent through.

"Don't think this means I'm going to swear loyalty to you, ShinRa," Vincent said shortly, "But I'd like to keep in practice."

Rufus recognized the feeble excuse for what it was worth but would leave Vincent his pride.

"I understand," he replied. "I'll arrange to have someone pick you up. Just stay where you are. You do understand I don't want to give out my location on an unsecured line."

He hung up and switched lines to order Reno to bring Vincent to him immediately. A third call later informed Tseng of the latest addition to their ranks.

A soft cough alerted him to Vincent's presence a very short time later. Reno must have ignored all traffic signals to deliver him so promptly.

I'm glad to see you here," he said, after finishing with the document he was working on and saving it.

"What do I have to do?" Vincent asked.

Rufus nodded, liking the direct way Vincent had.

"You will be protecting me, and that is all," he said and smiled when he saw the little troubled frown furrow between Vincent's dark brows.

He stood up to his full height and came to stand before Vincent, meeting his gaze, nothing but absolute sincerity in his expression.

"No more kidnapping, assassination or blackmail. What the people need now is hope and inspiration. I'm here to give it to them."

It was time for a different way of doing things with ShinRa. Rufus knew that convincing people otherwise was going to be an uphill and exhausting task but this was the road he'd chosen. He'd start with convincing Vincent.

Turning to look out the window behind, Rufus surveyed the mass of partially rebuilt buildings. This was his city and he was here to stay.

"You don't have to play games with me, ShinRa," said Vincent, his deep smooth voice laced with skepticism. "I don't care if you're only in it for the money. You can tell me straight out."

Rufus laughed, enjoying the refreshing directness. "I consider it an investment," he said turning his face slightly to peep at Vincent through his blonde lashes.

"Help the citizens of Midgar get back on their feet today; have them as loyal, paying customers tomorrow. It's logic."

"Fair enough," Vincent replied. "But I'm not wearing a suit."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

Rufus slid a piece of paper over to the gunman.

"But you will have to sign a standard employment contract." That was a reminder from Tseng, who wanted everything done properly. Rufus watched as Vincent read the fine print, once more with that intense furrow of concentration that he found rather endearing.

Seeming satisfied with it, Vincent helped himself to a pen and signed before handing it over.

"When do I start?"

Rufus spared a glance at the paper and noted the expressive penmanship. _Vincent Valentine._ It suited the man well. Too bad he showed so little of this flamboyant expression normally. He shot his new bodyguard another look and wondered if he had a sense of humor...

Realizing that Vincent was waiting for an answer, he said, "Immediately. And please, dispense the formalities between us. You can call me Rufus." Rufus really hated being called ShinRa, because that was his old man. In fact, the very first thing he did on becoming ShinRa president was make everyone call him President Rufus. It was too bad that people couldn't remember that.

Rufus watched Vincent shrug and smiled. He'd get through him eventually, he was sure. All he needed was time. He was optimistic that this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
